


重复时光

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 这只开始于一个吻。只是一个混杂着须后水跟汗水，阳光，操场的沙土和青草，闷热的宿舍跟午后无聊的时光。
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	重复时光

*

这只开始于一个吻。只是一个混杂着须后水跟汗水，阳光，操场的沙土和青草，闷热的宿舍跟午后无聊的时光。一个玩笑，十八岁的胡闹，绷紧的心脏被胡渣刺痛。但罗伊没有停下，他没法停下，他抓着马斯的肩膀加深这个吻，直到对方也抓住他的腰，然后他们跌倒在硬木板的单人床上。

下铺的空间对于两个男人来说过于逼促了，尤其是被压在下方的罗伊，他的脑袋被卡在角落，抵着表面涂着粗糙油漆的钢铁床架，像战败的士兵背部着地，双臂张开如投降，仰起脖颈接受更多的亲吻和压制。罗伊在唇舌湿润的间隙思考，马斯的喘息声太过真实得不可思议，他们的距离缩小到警铃大作，再向前一寸，再不收手，再不后退……太晚了，他们谁也没法抽身而去了。于是纽扣被脱开，硬朗的布料被剥下，挂在他肩膀上的是他最后的理智。

这不是爱，这也不是荷尔蒙，只是他们之间水到渠成的狼狈共谋。

“罗伊，罗伊。”他冲着他的耳朵呢喃，双方裸露的肉体摩擦，“看着我。”他的声音温和而镇定，像平时一样，比平时更加镇定，仿佛这个卑鄙剧本里惊慌失措的只有罗伊一个人。

他猜对了。罗伊第一次希望自己的思维没有这么敏捷，这么赤裸，那样他就可以再多麻痹自己一秒。他在马斯温柔的话语中留下眼泪，假装那是因为生理性的疼痛。他的双腿张开，后穴被扩张到刚好含下两只修长有力的指节，收缩着要挤出侵略者又像是挽留。

“放松好吗？这里太紧了。”马斯艰难地挪动手指，抽出来，在他的屁股上开玩笑般轻拍了一下，罗伊为此呻吟出声。

“我办不到，”他咬紧嘴唇，侧身蜷在对方胸膛和墙壁之间。这算什么？谁也没有说明，只是默认彼此之间熟悉到不用说明，或者是不敢说明？罗伊不敢说他是无辜的，不然他也不会将脑袋埋进马斯硬朗的肩膀，唇齿间泄露出恰到好处的湿润噪音。“……柜子里有凡士林。”

窸窸窣窣的声音，罗伊不敢睁眼，只等待空虚后的处刑。马斯回来的时候又吻了他，吻在额头上好似安抚，将润滑油温柔地捅进他身体里。他想说够了，够了，不需要这么多温存，不需要这么多恰到好处的唤醒。他对疼痛的渴求不再是叶公好龙，他想要的东西或许通向六尺之下。

侵入他的东西并不属于他，牵扯他心脏的情绪也不属于他。罗伊一开始就知道。但他知道的还是太少了。肉刃进入的那一刻他真的以为这就是全部了，他能感受到的最强烈也最痛苦的一刻，快感混淆着泪水洗刷走思维，他的思维与现实割裂到怪异——温暖的手掌扶在他脑后，激烈的喘息在他耳畔，散发着热量和汗水的身体正与他纠缠——他却如坠冰窟。

然后他想起来了，这不是夏日，也不是午后，也没有阳光。他想起来了，第一次直面死亡是满目苍夷的大地和成千上万横亘的残躯；第二次直面死亡是在中央，他身处衣冠楚楚的人群，才明白一条生命的重量只有在牵扯着他的心脏的时候才能被了解。他的虚伪，他的虚妄，没有一丝一毫的风度。他终于明白缺少那一片拼图是什么，付出的代价是满盘皆输。

“马斯......”他呻吟着，加快了手上机械的动作，碰倒了地板上的酒杯，快感和痛苦也混淆了。

罗伊抽出纸巾，将自己和地板都擦干净。


End file.
